everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Angels Chapter 1
“Hah! Destructimated!” Pit laughed, twirling his Palutena Bow, handcrafted by the Goddess herself, back into his quiver. A voice ringed into his head, ‘''Lady Palutena!’ Pit thought excitedly. “'Pit! You need to hurry back!” Palutena cried in distress. Pit’s face shifted from happiness to stressed. “Lady Palutena! Are you okay?…” No response. ‘''No. No, No, No!!’ Pit thought as he felt himself being transported back. __ “LADY PALUTENA! Are you alright?” Pit shouted, getting his bow out of the quiver on his back and splitting it into two blades. He then saw the scene before him. Palutena and a girl dressed in jeans and a hoodie covered in dirt huddled in an embrace… ‘''Another angel?’ Pit thought in consideration. ‘''I thought they were all turned to stone…''’ “Yes Pit, I’m fine! This angel isn’t!” Palutena cried. Pit rushed over and saw the girl. “Do you recognize her?” Palutena asked, hope glimmering in her eyes. Pit thought for a second, catching the eyes of the newcomer. ‘''Alright, so she’s an angel… where are her wings?’ Pit thought, cocking his head. ‘''Never mind that! Alright… silver hair, blue…no green…no blue….blue AND green eyes, and she seems a little shorter than me…’ Pit tried to register a face familiar to him and as expected, this face didn’t seem to ring a bell. Before he could speak though, the girl stood up and walked towards Pit. “I do not recognize you…am I still in Elysium?” The girl asked quietly, looking up into his eyes. ‘''WHAT COLOR ARE HER EYES?!’ Pit thought in distress. Then a word that she had said registered in his mind. ‘…Elysium?’'' “Uh, I’m sorry. I don’t know anything about a place named Elysium. Although, we’re in Skyworld, land of me and Lady Palutena! I’m Pit!” Pit said enthusiastically, holding out his hand. The girl, after a few beats of silence, took his hand. “I’m Atharaan.” She spoke, louder this time. “I’m from the land of Elysium and the upholder for the legacy of The Angel from The Angel!” Atharaan exclaimed, showing a small smile as she shook Pit’s hand. After she released his hand, Pit went to rub the back of his neck and glanced away. “Uh, sorry but I have no idea what…''The Angel'' is. Besides regular angels, I don’t know of any special ones besides Pittoo, I’m sure you’ll meet him! Also, still no idea what Elysium is.” Pit spoke, smiling sheepishly. “I reckon The Angel ''is the fairy tale by Hans Christen Andersen, yes?” Palutena asked, smiling. Atharaan nodded and Palutena smiled wider. “Ah, one of my ''favorite fairy tales! You should read it one time or another, Pit. It’ll do wonders for the rock you call a brain.” Palutena giggled to herself and Pit laughed a little with Atharaan, who held back for as long as she could from laughing. Once they had all settled down, Palutena continued. “And as far as I know of Elysium, it’s the land for angels in a world called Ever After. Does this sound correct?” She asked Atharaan, who nodded once again. “That settles it. Our next mission is to get you back to Elysium then!” “Wait! I have a question!” Pit asked. “Yes, Pit?” Atharaan asked, smiling sweetly. Pit’s cheeks tinted pink and Palutena giggled. “Uh, where is she going to stay, Lady Palutena?” Pit ask the goddess. Palutena thought for a moment, and smirked. “With us! Pit, your going to be sharing your room! No exceptions!” Palutena smiled and winked at Pit. “Now come Atharaan, let’s get you bathed and changed into something not so dirty.” They left the area to Palutena’s room, with Pit yelling in the distance…something about sharing a room with someone else? __ Pit was in the gardens, practicing his aim with arrows with an ‘ahem’ was heard. He turned to see Palutena and… Atharaan, freshly bathed and dressed in new attire. Pit smiled and waved at them. Atharaan did a small wave back and smiled slightly. Palutena smiled at the two, but her face shifted to a serious expression as she nodded at Pit. “Pit, with everything Atharaan is going to go through, we need to get her trained and ready for the Underworld Army, as I think the only way to get her home is through there. I want you to teach her weapons and have her test each type out and see what she likes.” Palutena explained. Pit nodded, his face solid with seriousness as he turned to Atharaan, who’s knees were slightly shaking. “W-weapons? Do you kill people?” Atharaan asked with a slight treble of fear in her voice. Pit’s expression became broken as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “With no context, you’d think that, wouldn’t you?” Pit asked nervously. “Why yes, you would. Great ''job Pit.” A voice from above rang out. The two angels looked up to see a figure from above. “Pittoo!” Pit’s voice laughed with glee. He waved him down and the figure seemed to roll his eyes but fly down anyway. Once he landed, Atharaan looked visibly shook by the fact that there were ''two ''Pit’s. “W-WHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU?!” Atharaan yelled in panic as she rubbed her eyes. Pittoo smirked. “Why don’t ''you ''tell her, Pit? Since…I’m the very reason you’re even here?” Dark Pit smiled cockily. Pit rolled his eyes. “Lies! You were the one who was created ''because Pandora tricked me.” Pit clarafied. He then turned to Atharaan, who still was rubbing her eyes. “This has to be a dream..” Atharaan was saying to herself, rubbing her eyes again. Pittoo laughed. “Damn, Pit! You got yourself a keeper!” Dark Pit laughed, slapping his knee. Pit, once again, rolled his eyes at Dark Pit and tapped Atharaan’s arm. She looked up into Pit’s eyes. “Pit, who is that?” Atharaan asked weakly. Pit smiled slightly and put his arm around Pittoo. “This, right here, is Pittoo-“ “-DARK PIT!-“ “-And he was created by the Mirror of Truth, when Pandora tricked me.” Pit smiled brightly as Dark Pit struggled to get out of his hold. Once he finally did, he brushed off his shoulder. ‘''Hah! Like there’s anything there!’ Pit thought cockily to himself. ‘''I’m all squeaky clean!’ “Uh-huh. Sure Pit, it’s not like you have a shower ''or anything proper to bath yourself with. You probably just got into a Hot Spring!” Dark Pit replied to his thoughts, still brushing off his shoulder. “Uh, he did not say anything about bathing.” Atharaan said, cocking her head to the side. ‘''SHE’S SO CUTE!’ Pit thought. Pittoo smirked at that and raised his eyebrow. Pit pouted and turned away. “Hey, Atharaan right?” Dark Pit asked, smirking. Pit turned around, ‘''Pittoo don’t you dare-''‘ “Yes, that is correct. What is it?” Atharaan asked, smiling. ‘''piTTOO-''‘ “Has Pit trained you yet? I’d like to spar with you.” Pittoo winked. Atharaan’s cheeks bloomed a red blush as she scrambled to figure out something to say. “NO I HAVE NOT!” Pit yelled at Pittoo. Atharaan face changed to fear as her knees started to tremble again. “S-sorry, Atharaan, I just-“ “Well then, maybe we can train her together?” Dark Pit’s smirk grew even wider. ‘''PITTOO! When she leaves we’re going to have a talk!’ “I think that’s a…divine idea.” Palutena’s voice rang. Pit turned to see Palutena at the entrance to the garden. “Lady Palutena! You can’t be serious!” Pit whined, crossing his arms for emphasis. “I think it’s a splendid idea! You both have very..uh..''different fighting styles although the primary weapon of your choice is the same class of weapon. Dark Pit, have you fought with all the classes?” “There are classes?” Atharaan asked, and Pit nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! There are blades, which are good with range and melee; There are staffs, great with range, but horrible with melee; Claws are the opposite of staffs with their abilities, great with melee but horrible with range; Bows, my personal favorite, are great with range; Palms aregreat with melee; Clubs are-“ “Oh my god'', will you stop talking''?” Dark Pit asked. Pit’s wings drooped as he nodded slowly. “I’m very excited to learn!” Atharaan smiled. Pit smiled back, his wings rising up and Pittoo winked and smirked. __ “So, Atharaan,” Palutena started. with the young silver-haired girl as they walked from the gardens to head to the library. “Can you fly on your own?” The older woman asked. ‘''Why would she need to know that? Can all angels not fly?’ Atharaan thought to herself as she nodded. “That’s amazing. If you couldn’t I would’ve not been able to give you the power of flight as Pit needs it already.” Palutena explained as they reached the library. “…Wow.” Atharaan spoke after a few moments of silence. The library took up two stories of the castle, and the walls were covered top to bottom with bookshelves. On the ground, which was floored with cherry oak wood panels, was a big, squared table with a couple of smaller and round tables. Atharaan assumed she must have been admiring the library when Palutena patted her shoulder. Atharaan jumped and yelped. “Aw, did I scare you?” Palutena giggled. Atharaan closed her eyes and rolled them so she couldn’t see- To not be rude, you know? -and bowed her head. “I’m so sorry! That was rude and unforgivable! Please forgive me!” Atharaan spoke quickly, tears brimming in her eyes when meeting Palutena’s eyes. Palutena patted her shoulder again and laughed. ‘''Huh, her laugh sounds wonderful.’ Atharaan thought to herself. “I don’t mind people admiring my hard work!” She laughed again and pointed to a row of books at the top of the right bookcase. “Could you grab those books real quick? I need to summon the others.” Palutena asked, smiling. Atharaan smiled back and nodded. She summoned her wings and flew up to the bookshelf. __ “'''Hey boys, seems like we got lucky with our new angel. She has to summon her wings!” Palutena spoke to herself seemingly, but she was really talking to the group. “Uh, hello?! There’s another girl ''in here, y’know!” Viridi spoke angrily. Palutena giggled as she looked up at Atharaan, who was grabbing as many books as she can. “'Sorry, Viridi. But all of you get your butts up here!” Palutena spoke. She stopped talking and looked to Atharaan, who was just flying down with a stack of three books. “Is this all, Madam Palutena?” Atharaan asked, putting down the books of the table. Palutena wished the Pits and Viridi could come sooner so a. she could give Atharaan some help and b. to show off her new (temporary) angel to Viridi. “No, you need to grab the whole row. Pit and Pittoo will be here soon though to help you, so don’t worry!” Palutena gleefully said. Atharaan cocked her head to the side when she said ‘Pit’, though. “I thought you said Pit could not fly, Madam Palutena?” Atharaan asked, curiosity burning in her eyes. “Lady Palutena, you told her that?!” A voice rang out. Palutena smiled, seemed like the group had finally arrived! “Of course she did, what did you think she was going to say when you and Atharaan went out for the first time, hmm?!” Viridi answered for Palutena, Dark Pit cracked a cackle as they walked towards the two women. “He can’t, Atharaan. I just grant him the power of flight. The same goes for Pittoo…sometimes.” Palutena answered. “Speaking of…Pit! Get ready to grab books!” Palutena said. “WHAT-“ “-Dark Pit, you ready?” Viridi asked, cutting off Pit’s panic. Dark Pit nodded solemnly, and get into a stance. The two goddesses got their hands out and the boy angels lifted off the ground. “Wow! You both look great flying!” Atharaan complimented them. Pit blushed and Dark Pit smirked. “Well we don’t look as awesome as you with your wings! You can summon them?” Pit said with awe. Atharaan nodded in confirmation and shut her eyes. Her wings started to fade as she got closer and closer to the ground. Once she had finally reached the ground, her golden-tinted wings had disappeared completely. Pit and Pittoo stared in awe as Palutena smirked and started to clap. “As expected by a fairy tale upholder. I’ll have to talk to your principal, he should put you on the defense force in case of Underworld attacks.” Palutena spoke. Dark Pit raised an eyebrow at Pit and mouthed something. Pit acknowledged it by whispering in his clone’s ear. Pittoo then let out an ‘ohhhh’ sound. Applause was heard after that. Palutena turned to see Viridi walking forward, her hands being the sound of the noise. “I’ll admit it, Palutena. You have an amazing angel. Let me borrow her sometime while she’s still visiting and I’ll let you use my children for defense one time or another. Do we have a deal?” Viridi smiled, holding out her hand. Palutena instantly took it. “We have a de-" Then Palutena thought about her words again. “-How did you know that she was a temporary here?” Palutena asked, looking at Pit. He raised his arms in surrender and then pointed to Dark Pit. “Lady Palutena, it wasn’t me! Pittooey told her after he made me tell him more about her!” Pit cried. He covered his head with his hands as Palutena was lowering him down. “Please don’t hurt me!” “Oh relax, Pit! I’m not going to hurt you, I’m just lowering you because your five minutes are up!” Palutena smiled. Pit uncovered his head with a look of relief on his face. “Anyways, Viridi, you have yourself a deal!” Palutena took the small girl’s hand again and shook it. “Now, back to work! Pit, since your five minutes are up, this also ''means Pittoo's is up. Lower him down, Viridi.” “Ugh, fine! Emo Pitt, your coming down.” Viridi shouted. She released the flight power Dark Pit had almost instantly, letting him fall to the ground. “Oh dear! Are you okay, Pit?” Atharaan spoke, running over to him. She helped him up, and Palutena smirked at the original Pit’s face falling at the fact she called his rival his name. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t call me that, Hippie.” He said, brushing himself off. “Aw, come on! You got my chiton dirty! I’ll be back, guys.” Pittoo groaned. He winked at Atharaan as he walked off. Atharaan’s blush returned from earlier, to the visual dismay of Pit. Palutena looked knowingly at Atharaan. “He’s cute, huh?” Palutena joked. Atharaan’s eyes went wide. “WHAT?” She yelled in panic. Viridi and Palutena shared a chuckle as they both knew something the newcomer didn’t. “Ah, nothing. He’s too young anyways. Now, start grabbing those books!” __ Pit rushed out of the room after they had gathered every book they needed. He had said he ‘needed to take care of some business.’ He went to the hot spring where Dark Pit was lounging with his feet in the water, his chiton drying in the sun. “What the heck is your problem?!” Pit yelled, catching Dark Pit’s attention. He raised an eyebrow. “Nice greeting.” Pittoo said sarcastically. Pit’s fist clenched and his eyes narrowed. “Now is not the time for jokes! Stop flirting with her!” Pit yelled again. His clone smirked. “Who, Palutena? Damn Pit, never knew you had a thing for her.” Dark Pit commented as he felt his chiton. “That is ''not ''who I’m talking about and you know that!” Pit exclaimed loudly. Dark Pit put on his chiton again and brushed off any remaining dirt before replying. “Who, exactly, are you talking about then?” Dark Pit asked, smirking. “Come on, I’d ''really ''like to know this cute '''angel '''girl your talking about.” “ATHARAAN, ALRIGHT?! What’s your dang problem?! You ''know ''I think she’s cute!” Pit yelled, his fists getting tighter. “No, what’s ''your ''damn problem, Pit? I ''also ''happen to think she’s cute, and she’s the only one who has called me '''by my actual name '''since I’ve been created!!” Dark Pit exclaimed, doing arm motions for emphasis. “Well, ''I'm very sorry, but you can stop-” “-Pit! Pit!” The angelic voice rang out across the hot spring. The doppelgängers turned to see Atharaan running up to them. “We found a way to get me home!” She exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down. “Come! Madam Palutena needs to show you the route!” __ “Alright, team! I call this assembly to order!” Palutena said, pounding a knavel on the big table in the library. Pit, Dark Pit, Viridi, and Atharaan were seated in front of the goddess. Viridi groaned and rolled her eyes. “Why am I considered a part of this ‘team’, exactly?” Viridi questioned. “We are not ''allies, Palutena.” “Well, your here now, Viridi! Anyways, like I suspected…we have to go through the underworld to get back to Elysium.” Palutena said quickly, to a chorus of groans and clapping from the oblivious newcomer. “More bad news coming your way-“ “-What could be worse than going through the underworld, ''again?-” Viridi complained, rolling her eyes. “-Pandora’s taken over as their current leader,” More groans echoed throughout the room. Palutena rubbed her forehead. “And before you all ask, no I do not know how she got resurrected, again.” “Well, we beat two underworld gods before! We can stop them again!” Pit declared. Atharaan nodded in agreement while Dark Pit rolled his eyes. “Do you still want me to train with Pit and Pit?” Atharaan questioned. Palutena’s face became more serious as she nodded. “I’m going to give you two three days to train her. Training will take place from eight A.M. to four P.M. Three classes a day with sparring at the end. Make sure you give her time for both ''of you. Got it?” She questioned the twin boys. They nodded and glared at each other. “Viridi, I need you on board to help Pittoo fly, as I can’t give my power of flight to two people.” Viridi nodded. ‘''Well, let’s see how this turns out.’ Palutena thought to herself. ‘''Should be interesting''.’ __ “Alright, you ready?” Dark Pit asked Atharaan. Him, his lighter-clad doppelgänger, and the cute angel were out on the training pad Palutena had set up for Pit to practice his new weapons on during the recent war. Atharaan nodded and smiled. “Alright then! So today we’re going to-“ “Shush, Pitstain! We don’t want her getting a head start, do we?” Dark Pit raised an eyebrow, cutting the other trainer off. Pit licked his lips and cracked his neck. ‘''Huh, this is going to be easier than I thought.''’ The dark-winged angel thought, smirking as Pit turned towards him. “Yes, Pittoo, I suppose you are…right.” Pit said, glaring daggers into Dark Pit. He shrugged cockily as Pit turned back towards Atharaan. “Well, we’re going to be starting off with bows. They’re our preferred class, although it doesn’t have to be yours.” Pit started to explain. “They can break into two parts for melee, like two daggers or knives!” Dark Pit exclaimed, showing his break into two parts for example. “And we talked it over and we decided to have you try the Fortune Bow.” Pit continued, handing over a pink-and-silver bow to Atharaan. “We felt like it was a good balance in melee and range.” “Wow…” Atharaan spoke, admiring the silver bow in her hands. “Let us get started, then?” “Yeah, let’s!” __ ''Three Days Later…'' As much as Atharaan would like to admit it, the only thing she is skilled in combat with are the orbiters and bows. Otherwise, she does not have the right type of personality to fit the rest of the weapon classes. Pit and Dark Pit had also noticed this as well, taking notes- -in their minds, of course- -of how confident she grew with her choice of weapon. They noted that she leaned towards bows more, as the boys had a heavily bias for them. All three of them were heading towards the library to make plans as to their strategy. Over the three days, the boys (particularly Dark Pit) had really grown close to Atharaan, which only made their feelings grow. Atharaan, however, was focusing on getting home than anything, although a certain angel may have been catching her attention… Pit put an arm around her to snap her out of her thoughts. She flushed a light pink and looked over to the darker-clothed Pit, who had is hand clenched into a fist where she couldn’t see it. “You know, I’m really going to miss you.” Pit sighed dreamily, as Atharaan’s blush grew darker. ‘''Alright, before they start fighting again…what’s an excuse I can use to get away?!’ Atharaan panicked, although she did '''not '''pick up the boys reading her thought and deflating in their attitudes. Atharaan smirked and put on a fake smile. “Uh, do you boys know where the bathrooms are?” Atharaan smiled as politely as she could. Pit nodded. “Three rights from where the next turn is should be a bathroom. Do you need some help getting there? I’d be glad to escort you!” Pit said happily. Dark Pit rolled his eyes as Atharaan stepped away towards the next turn, which was to the left. “No, I'm sure I’ll be fine. Thank you for the offer, I deeply appreciate your kind and thoughtful consideration!” Atharaan smiled, then jogging towards the next right. What she didn’t know though, was a peculiar angel who smirked and took off after her… __ After Atharaan emerged from the bathroom, she rounded the corner to be pinned against the wall. She yelped but a pale finger went down in front of her, shushing her. She looked up at the taller boy in front of her. His dark wings fluttered as he lifted her chin up to meet his red eyes. “P-Pit! I said I did not need an escort to the bathroom!” Atharaan, flushed a deep pink on her cheeks, whispered. Dark Pit chuckled and leaned his head closer. ‘''No, no! I thought he was only doing that to piss off the other Pit!’ Atharaan thought, panicking under her cool poker face that was surely ''not ''working. Dark Pit raised his eyebrows and leaned to whisper in her ear. “It was all real, Atharaan.” He whispered, smiling a small smile as he leaned back. “Wait…can you read my thoughts?” Atharaan asked him, eyes shining with curiosity once again. “I’ll answer yours if you answer one of mine.” Dark Pit winked. Atharaan nodded as he leaned in closer, their foreheads now touching. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, smiling a genuine smile. Atharaan smirked and crossed her arms. “I do not know, maybe try that again?” Atharaan teased, standing straight up. Dark Pit rolled his eyes. “''May I please ''kiss you, miss Atharaan?” He teased back, putting his hand in hers. Atharaan locked their hands together and nodded, leaning in and touching their lips together. ‘''It’s…softer than I imagined.’ ''she thought to herself as he kissed back. ‘I know, right? I’m usually pretty not chill until you kiss me. I’m a sap for romance'''.’ A voice rung back at her. Atharaan’s eyes shot wide open and she pulled away. Dark Pit’s eyes fluttered a few times before opening again. Her mouth agape, she was about to ask something before footsteps were heard in the approaching hallway. Dark Pit’s eyes widened as he pulled a cool-looking silver bow from his quiver. “Take it!” He whispered, shoving it into her hands before stepping away. The anonymous person walked around the corner, revealing it to be Viridi. The two smiled as Dark Pit scratched the back of his neck, a trait that must have been picked up from Pit at one point. “And this is the bow you’ll be using. It’s called the Sagittarius bow, it’s shots are one of the most powerful out of the bows we have here, although it might take a while to charge up…” “It is perfect, Pit! Thank you!” Atharaan squealed, giving the dark angel a quick hug. “Hey, lovebirds!” Viridi said loudly. Atharaan and Dark Pit turned their heads to see the small goddess tapping her foot. “Either get a room or come with me, you’re needed.” And with that, Viridi walked away. Atharaan and Dark Pit looked at each other and shared a giggle and a chuckle. “Well, let’s get the party started then.” Dark Pit said, reaching out his hand. “Yeah, let’s.” Atharaan smiled, grabbing onto his hand and heading out to the library. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Rose's Fanfics Category:Fanfiction